Las niñas de mis ojos De principio a fin
by SweetHopeCastillo
Summary: ahora que la veo,... ¿qué pasaría si goku fuera celoso igual o ma que vegeta, pero solo con su mujer y sus hijas, y que pasaria si gohan hubiera tenido una gemela y goten tambien? permitiria que lucharan? vamos a descuubrirlo juntos


_**Capitulo 1:y pensar como ha cambiado la situación (2 meses de embarazo)**_

_Ahora que la veo dormir pacíficamente, junto a mí, en mis brazos, y ahora que la contemplo y veo lo hermosa que es, pienso en como a cambiado la situación, y pensar que hace 2 meses me hubiera replanteado la aburrida oferta de kamisama de irme al templo, y lo pensé pero eso fue tan solo unos meses, días después de la boda, quería irme y romper mi promesa pero como no sabía que significaba "matrimonio" y no quería ser desleal seguí con esto un día, chichi me beso pero como yo no sabía porque me sentía asi decidi irme una semana a la semana de regresar recuerdo que esto fue lo que paso:_

_-chichi ya estoy en casa- le grite cuando iba entrando a la casa, pero ella no me respondió, lo volvi a intentar- chichi ya estoy en casaaaaa- pero lo mismo sucedió, así que decidí concentrarme para detectar su ki, lo sentí en unade las habitaciones, cuando la vi, tenía los ojos inchados,(se notaba que había llorado), que raro me sentía, cuando la vi así me sentí mal, (no supe porque hasta hoy) ella solo me contesto- ¡ah! Que bien ya llegaste, esta es nuestra habitación, bueno lo era, veo que traes el GI roto, asi que en ese lugar (señalo el armario) están los demás puedes ponerte uno y te pido que te vayas a tu habitación, esta ya no es tuya.-al oir eso sentí un dolor en el pecho, nunca me habiia sentido así,estaba apunto de irme cuando de repente chichi me jalo el brazo, y al voltear me planto un beso, que hizo que yo sin saber que hacia le respondiera, y corto el beso para decirme: sé que te fuiste a entrenar muy duro con kamisama, pero quiero que tu y yo entrenemos pero a mi manera- lo dijo de un modo que me estremeció, y yo no sabía porque, pero segui sus ordenes al pie de la letra:_

_Goku, primero quiero que me quites mi gi-lo dijo con una voz que me tenia hipnotizado, me acerque a ella, y cuando le empecé a quitar la blusa, mis manod temblaban, pero ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa, que me hizo mucho bien, de la desesperación le arranque todo de un golpe y al verla, me empece a sentir extraño, no solo yo sino todo mi cuerpo pero lo mas extraño era que mi miembro empezaba a endurecerse, de la vista que yo estaba teniendo, chichi que estabadesnuda completamente, se veía hermosa,bueno eso lo supe después, yo sabia que su cuerpo era diferente al mio, parecido al de bulma pero sus senos eran mas grandes, eran como lo que al maestro roshi le gustaba ver, pero ella, se veía tan apetecible con los pezones grandes rosados y duros, aantes que yo le quitara su ropa completamente,ella me había quitado primero mi camisa, y había besaddo mi cuello y mordido mi pecho, yo estaba muy excitado y me disculpe por haberle roto la ropa-_

_Chi, discúlpame porfavor- dije yo muy excitado, ella solo contesto- no pimporta e verdad pero quiero que tu hagas lo mismo que yo te hice a ti besa mi cuello y muerde mis senos- y asi lo hice empece primero a besarla en la boca, no sabia yo lo que estaba haciendo, de verdad, y mientras la besaba, no sabia porque pero subi una mano y empecé a masajearle su seno izquierdo, y luego continue con su seno derecho, ella gemia lo que hacia que yo me excitara mas,no se porque pero m miembro estaba mas grande y duro, yo lo sentía, luego empecé a besarle el cuello hasta el nacimiento de los senos, cuando llegue a ellos empece a morderle uno de los pesones, luego de estar en ese pezón, empece a morderle el otro, ella solo gemia incluso la oi decir algo que me cego y me volvi loco tanto que la penete con fuerza, yo no sabia que podía hacer eso. Ho! Goku por kami, para, para, hazme tuya, mete tu miembro en mi- no lo hice, porque aun estaba vestido con el pantalón pero antes de darme cuenta chichi, me había bajado el pantalón junto con mi ropa interior, mi miebro era grande, tanto que chichi se detuvo se levanto me acosto en la cama (yo estaba sentado en ella) y se coloco encima de mi, metiendo mi miembro dentro de ella, que al estar arriba yo podía verle sus hermosos senos, y de lo que hizo me enloquezi,y la gire yo estaba encima de ella, como loco, penetrándola, mas y mas fuerte, estaba muy excitado, tanto que empece a hacerlo mas rápido y mas rápido y mas rápido, no abia lo que hacia, ella gritaba, arañaba mi espalda, agarraba mi trasero, no supe cuando pero me derrae dentro de ella una yo otra ves no me importaba, cuando me llego un olor a sangre que probenia de chichi, fue cuando la embestí mas fuerte, me volvi loco,asi asi seguimos como 40 minutos mas, terminamos mesalide ella y no se porque pero la bese, y la abrace, ella me explico que habíamos hecho el amor que eso lo hacían loque estban casados y enamorados, y me explico tantas cosas como que era la primera vez que entrenaba asi, que no me preocupara porque sangro que era normal, que me quería, después de eso, volvió a ser la chichi que yo conocía, la que se reia conmigo, la que me regañaba, yo ya me había enamorado de ella, unas 2 semanas después de la primera vaz, lo hacíamos en todos lados y en todas las posiciones, ayer venia yo entrando y la vi tirada en el suelo, y la lleve al hospital, al llegar, el doctor me dijo que tenia 2 meses de embarazo y que eran 2, entre al cuarto de chichi y le pregunte que como era eso posible, y ella me explico que cuando hacemos el "amor" pues la mujer se embaraza, con esa explcacion y con la noticia que faltaban 7 meses de embarazo, yo sentía una alegría inmensa, mis hijso venían en camino…_

_Y pensar que desde hace 2 meses, cambio la situación, me da miedo decirle hola, porque llora y se enoja por todo, y ahora que la veo dormir, me doy cuenta como amo a mi mujer, y qye como es posible que 2 pequeñas vidas vengan en camino solo espero que yo sea un buen año._


End file.
